


king of my heart

by thor_odinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pet Names, i lov them, kinda angsty?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Cedric wakes from a nightmare. Harry has to remind him that they're safe now.





	king of my heart

****Harry wakes when something grips his wrist with an iron-tight grip, nails digging into his skin. He opens his eyes, sitting up as they adjust to the darkness of their bedroom.

“Harry?” gasps Cedric, chest heaving.

Harry turns to his husband, taking in his flushed cheeks and matted hair. “I’m here, darling, I’m here.” Cedric sits up and grabs Harry’s hands in his.

“I’m here,” Harry murmurs again.

Cedric manages a weak smile, still heaving in breaths. He nods once and Harry pulls him into a hug. Their cheeks touch, Harry running his fingers through the hairs at the back of Cedric’s neck.

“I just… It was just–I couldn't—”

Harry pulls back and takes Cedric’s face in his hands. “Hey, hey. Slow down. It’s okay. Breathe.”

Cedric slows his breathing. It’s a couple of minutes before he speaks again, his hands finding their way to Harry’s wrists. “Wormtail. He was there and he said the words and I was–I was dying and I left you alone and I couldn’t save you and—”

Harry stops Cedric’s panicked rambling with a forehead touch, thumbs caressing his cheeks. “Hey baby, shhh. It’s okay. Wormtail will not come back. You’re okay. You’re safe. I’m safe.  _We’re_  safe.”

Harry peppers kisses onto Cedric’s face, pausing in between each one to utter a word. “You’re okay, and I love you.” He presses a kiss to Cedric’s forehead, saying softly, “I love you so much, baby.”

Cedric smiles again, that familiar shine in his eyes starting to return. “I love you too, darling.”

Harry pulls them both down onto the bed, and holds Cedric in his arms. “You’re safe. You’re okay. Try to sleep, and if you need me, I’m right here.”

Cedric squeezes Harry’s hand and settles himself on his husband’s shoulder. In minutes, nothing is heard but the ticking of the clock and the soft breathing of two entwined lovers.


End file.
